Emily
| tribes = | place = 7/18 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 21 }} Emily is a contestant from . Emily proved to be a well-rounded and competent social and strategic player, spearheading the blindsides of Shaina Nichole, Chell, and Unevener. Her clear control of the game was made known during the Touchy Subjects challenge, and, as a result, she was forced out of the great for her threat status. Profile Name (Age): Emily (24) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Aspiring Teacher Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: I tend to be a very social player, however in both orgs I've played so far (this is only my third) this has labelled me as a threat. I need to try to strike the right balance of still being strong socially without being as obvious about it. I also need to be less trusting, because that always gets me in trouble. ALSO IF I GET THE OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE A DOLLS ALLIANCE I'M TAKING IT Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: so i kind of answered this already, my biggest strength is my social game and my biggest weakness is being too trusting. Does gender matter in the game of SURVIVOR? mmm i dunno. i don't love the imbalance though, it sucks being one of 3 or 4 females in an entire game. but since it's on an online platform i don't think it plays as much of a factor as it would irl. Hated and Win or Lose and Loved? i'd rather lose and be loved tbh ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ these games don't give me a cool mil for winning to dry my tears with Favorite Musical or Play: gosh it's hard to pick just one, but it's a toss-up between in the heights, little shop of horrors, hamilton, into the woods, and let's toss rent in there for old times' sake Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: BECAUSE I NEED IT Survivor Emily began on the Valentine tribe where she was very well-liked right off the bat. She made a very close relationship with Con. Once the Tribe Switch hit, she had a majority of women on her tribe and because of this suggested throwing the challenge to save the women on the other tribe. Coconutz and Shaina Nichole used that as an opportunity to try to blindside Emily, but Spencer preferred to side with Emily, instead blindsiding Shaina Nichole. At the merge, she was in a power alliance with some of the men from Epitaph. Additionally, Loopy made a deal with her for protection. After taking down Chell, Emily was in the lead of the game. She spearheaded the betrayal of her "Highrollers" merge alliance with the blindside of Unevener, but when Touchy Subjects came around, she found herself in the hot seat. A movement took traction against her and there was nothing she could to do stop it leading to her elimination at the Final 7, sending her to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she ended up voting for Kat over Loopy, feeling betrayed by Loopy for not telling the truth about his protection deal and impressed by Kat's performance. Kat would go on to win in an 8-1 vote. Voting History Trivia * Emily's favorite Survivor contestant is Malcolm Freberg from Survivor: Philippines. * Emily was invited back for and , but declined on both occasions. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Guys vs. Dolls Jury Members Category:Valentine Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:7th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls